Doctor who and the mysterious girl
by Yukia Onozuka
Summary: It seemed normal the Doctor running a long the streets. When suddenly he gets kicked in the face. The girl soon becomes his companion but he soon find out she knows more than she should her only reply "Spoilers". The only odd thing about this is she isn't River Song nor has she ever been her. !


**Hey ok so first I don't own doctor who it is own my the BBC (in Wales). I only own my OC. Secondly don't worry am still working on my Avengers story Thor's sister just trying to get over writers block doing my head in but oh well. I've always loved Doctor who and love David Tenant but also Matt Smith and will be sad to see him go. Any way hope you enjoy. **

Meeting him

I believed in peace and venture that's why I was fighting in the school yard. It had all started when I smashed one of the boys over the head with my folder. I would say that I didn't mean it but that would be a lie. Me against five very angry boys all a head taller than me. Shame I thought they would get more than that before I could move one of them kicked me in the stomach and I went flying into the wall. As I got up I saw him same as ever and still wearing that bow tie. Dodging the boys attacks I made my way towards him having to speed run (if that's a thing?) to catch up with him as he began to run when his screwdriver began to make a bleeping sound. As I was just a hands length away he suddenly was brought to a standstill causing me to ram into him which then caused us both to fall onto the floor.

Looking about dazed I realized that I must have flipped over him a second before smashing in because I was now looking at him lying on the floor holding his noise as for me I was sitting on the ground the way I had landed. "Oh my am so sorry reflexes" but he waved me off insisting it wasn't as bad as it looked. Think was I could be persistent too cupping his chin and forced his head to face mine I tilted it up it was bleeding badly. "It doesn't look like nothing here let me help you…" "no, no am quite alright" WHY, why you do this? "No I insist its my fault where do you live". He considered an answer "far way am an alien". Playing dumb wasn't my style but "Oh so you mean from a different country cool so um you got a car or somewhere I can help you to". Looking at him holding his noise made me laugh but I didn't show it couldn't.

"Ok I have … I mean there is a blue box around here you can help me there" FINALY. Smiling I nodded flinging his arm over my shoulder I helped him off the ground and we began are walk. "So what brings you here then" "Don't know guess I just like travelling" "Ok so what's with that device beeping". Almost like he had no clue of what I was talking about looking at the screwdriver "Oh nothing to worry about not this time period". I just nodded my head did he just say time period yep she was right he is crazy. "Any I should be asking you something" I was probably looking guilty because he frowned had he found out … nope not possible. "Why is a smart girl like you skiving school" "how do you know am smart?" "because I know smart when I see it". I couldn't stop smiling after he said that.

The TARDIS was parked in a small alley just big enough to fit it. "Well here we are um thanks" he held out his hand for me to shake but I wasn't going to leave without a fight! "are you sure this is were you were going" "Yes positive" "why is there a first aid kit in there" "well yes". He looked at me than to the TARDIS "would you like to come in" "um it will be a bit cramped I know I will go in fetch the kit and bring it out to you". The Doctor grinned at the idea of it being cramped but he stood aside and let me in. It was huge inside but beautiful stepping back out I took a closer look at the wood work then back in so look at the wall. Amazed she had mentioned it so many time and what it looked like but words could never describe this. A chuckle came from the door way the doctor was leaning against the banister "well what you think". "Its beautiful" slightly taken back he persisted "not shocked its bigger on the inside than out" "well yeah but still". Shrugging his shoulders he walked closer to the controls "It called the TARDIS it can travel through space and time" "Yeah I know…" CRAP DOUBBLE CRAP. Turning to see the Doctor he looked with more interest "yes how do you know and what do you know" "well I know you're a time lord um from the planet Galifry (_sorry is I spelt it wrong) _oh also your married to River Song greatest enemy Darkles". As I spoke I stroked the controls as I made my way round but was stopped as the Doctor standing in my road looking more serious "how do you know that who are you". As I moved past him whispering "spoilers" grabbing my arm he looked me in the eyes "why did you just say that who told you to say that" "Spoilers, names Kat and Spoilers". Looking at me he had clearly gave up.


End file.
